Dalia
Dalia 'is one of the enemies from Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She is one of the Dark Bracelets from Battle of Bracelets. She is the Dark Violet Bracelet and she is Bella's nemesis (she is the Violet Bracelet). She is known as the Dark Secretary because of her dressing. She is an expert of Electric and Cosmic Powers. Her main weapon is the Chaos Fan. It's a weird weapon that can be thrown as a boomerang or a disk, but one of her hidden abilities is the way that she can create a tornado or strong wind with a little shaking. Her main ability is the Mind Control. She can control for a short period of time, but she can use the victim as she wants, one of her main ways to use it is using the enemies abilities to make her being in the best situation. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Dalia is one of the main Dark Bracelets who appear in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She wears the Dark Violet Bracelet. She is playable in all the modes except the Story Mode after being unlocked. She is unlocked when the player fights her when Rachel finds the Space Orb. In the story, it tells that Dalia has been one of the Dark Bracelets that tried to get the 30 Icons to participate in the Sanday Fighting Tournament, but she got 29 at the end of the campaign. But she participated after stealing the last icon to Rachel. Dalia has fought in this game against several Golden Bracelets: Bella, Rachel, Xavier, Pablo... and then she fought Areusa and Inferna to train and improve, but the most important fight was against Drake, to show him that girls aren't weak. That fight was wone by her. Dalia's last battles in that game are when Bella bets the Space Orb that Rachel got in Desertitien Island. The result of that battle was Bella's victory. After that, she appears in Yellow BoB as one of the enemies that will stop Tucker in his adventure to get the Yellow Bracelet. In that game, her main appearance is when she traps Emily. Tucker has to fight her without hurting Emily. In Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death, she waits in the real world for an attack of the Death Army, but she sees relative calm and she goes to help the Dark Bracelets in the Hades. Personality Dalia is a quite extroverted 19-year-old girl. She is pretty confident and never doubts about herself. That has made her fight lonely against some strong Bracelets, for example she fought Pablo, Xavier or Drake. She is also advocate of the female strength and equality, that's the reason that made fight Drake. She is a lover of chaos and confusion, and several times she uses her main ability to confuse her rivals. She never loses an opportunity and she will do anything to get her objectives. If she has to do any evil trick to get it, she won't doubt of that. She loves the night and all the dark side of the universe. Her favourite colour is dark violet. She has a good relationship with Areusa but she's also friend of Shion. They are called the Dark Beauty Trio, since they usually work together. She doesn't have problems with Inferna but their relationship is colder. She has a big rivalry with Drake but she's on well with Alange, due to their plans and strategies that they create together. In general, she hates all the Golden Bracelets, who are the excessive example of kindness, according to her. She can't stand that her plans don't work, so she usually asks help to Areusa, Shion or Alange. Attacks, Power and Abilities Attacks Abilities Main Abilities *'Mind Control Main Weapon *'Chaos Fan' Trivia *In a first moment, Dalia wasn't to wear the Chaos Fan, but finally Chaos Fan was added in her features. *She doesn't appear in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. Gallery DaliaBoB.png|Dalia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Fan Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles